paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout
Scout is an OC pup part of the PAW Patrol. He is PAW Patrol's missing person pup. He was owned by Gumba11gUy124, now adopted by TristanPup654. Scout wasn't born into the best family. He was often abused by his own mother whenever he would cry, and wasn't even given a crib. One night, he decided that enough was enough, and fled his home around midnight. He was hit by a drunk driver, but miraculously survived. He then kept running, but collapsed of exhaustion after running 5 miles. When he woke up, he ran as far as he could, and then reached a city limits sign. "ADVENTURE BAY, POPULATION 600,000" He was surprised that he ran all the way to that town, because his house was 50 miles away from Adventure Bay. He was snagged by a dogcatcher and taken to the local pound. He hated his life in his dirty kennel, until a boy named Ryder took him home with him. A girl named Katie also helped out with his medical issues. Nobody knows who his family is, except him, and swore he'd never speak of them, he wanted them to be killed in vain. Ryder was surprised at his scent, and with that nose came the job he holds today, as the PAW Patrol's Missing Persons Pup. Scout is not a very loose-like pup. He still has fun, especially Hide and Seek. He wins every time. Even though Marshall puts a dirty sock on his nose, the smell can't permeate his nostrils with wretched stench. He normally finds either Skye or Everest first, since they put on perfume. He likes to enforce rules, like Chase. He also can be immature sometimes. He normally looks up to Chase on everything, considering their personalities, traits and attitude are mostly the same. He can get very angered, because he has a short-fused temper. He has no girlfriend as of yet, but hopes to find one. Most girls reject him due to his temper and appearance, but his hopes are still high. Scout's breed is a Bloodhound. This breed gave him a nose better than that of Chase, giving him the position of Sergeant in Missing Persons Unit. He has no jowls, which is to believed that his mother chopped them off at early age. He often in neutral in attitude, but will get angered if you intimidate, frighten or anger him period. His outfit is Black and Gray. The top half is gray, and the bottom half is Black. He has two lights on his pup pack, just like Chase, only they flash Green and Yellow. His tools are a magnifying glass, a DNA tracker, infrared vision, and some medical gear if the lost person is injured when he finds them. He also normally keeps some non-perishable food for the person he finds. His pup tag is a picture of him and a kid peeking out of some trees in the woods. Knick Knack, I'll follow your track! Napped or lost, i'll follow the moss! Time for another hunt! Shoes or clothes, i'll find you with my nose! He hates horror movies He loves Pup Pup Boogie He doesn't like recycling. Pizza is his favorite food. He wants to be a mentor. He wants to have puppies. He had a warrant, but served it out with community service. What do you think of him? 1/10 2/10 3/10 4/10 5/10 6/10 7/10 8/10 9/10 10/10